Quick release mechanisms and locks for quick release mechanisms are known in the prior art. Bicycles typically include a quick release mechanism to enable the rider to quickly remove a wheel without tools. Riders may desire to remove a wheel to transport the bicycle, store the bicycle, or prevent theft of the bicycle.
Conventional quick release mechanisms include a manually operated lever which operates a cam shaft to secure or release the fork of the bicycle frame from the wheel. The ease of release requires a method for securing the wheel to the bicycle for security reasons. Additionally, it may be desirable to secure the wheel to the bicycle when riding to prevent accidental release of the wheel.
Several prior art locking devices exist in the prior art for quick release mechanisms. One such combination locking device and quick release mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,915. The device includes a lockable housing and cover which prevents operation of the lever. The housing and cover must be removed from the device to operate the lever.
Another prior art lock assembly for a bicycle quick release assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,409 to Scire. The Scire device employs a shaft extension member that attaches to the end of the quick release lever. A housing containing a conventional lock and a device that clamps to the fork of the bicycle frame attaches to the opposite end of the extension member.
One other prior art quick release mechanism and integral lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,873 to Weinstein et al. The device includes a conventional lock and a spring operated pin. In the locked position, the pin is engaged within a hole formed in the lever arm to prevent operation of the lever.
A heretofore unsolved need exists in the art for a universal lock that may be used with any conventional quick release mechanism, that does not require removal to operate the quick release mechanism, and that is small and light weight to enable the rider to leave the lock on the quick release while riding the bicycle.